


An Orc's Prize

by DeepwoodSprite



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Armpit Kink, Camping, Chasing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forest Sex, Humiliation, Licking, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Predator/Prey, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepwoodSprite/pseuds/DeepwoodSprite
Summary: After getting married, the wood elf Faylen and her orc husband Vulkyr still love to compete with each other. One of their favorite competitions is a friendly game of catch on their way back to camp. It starts out as innocent fun, but Vulkyr wants to up the stakes, insisting he receives something more as a prize next time he wins...First chapter is mainly fluff with some character backstory conversations, Second chapter is mostly smut.Faylen and Vulkyr started out as D&D characters, but I brought Faylen into Skyrim as well and had her marry Ghorbash the Iron Hand as her husband, so I see them existing in a blend of the two universes. Ghorbash and Vulkyr's base personalities are very similar, so I headcanon Ghorbash as Vulkyr Iron-Hand.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ghorbash the Iron Hand, Original Elf Character(s)/Original Orc Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Campfire

The forest paled as the sun set over the trees, casting everything in a red glow. The air seemed to hush, until all that was heard was a heavy, uneven rasp and footsteps pounding over the underbrush. Faylen glanced behind her as she raced, dodging the branches. Her heart sped at the sight of the massive orc crashing towards her; she wouldn’t let him catch her, she couldn’t. She pushed as hard as she could, crying out in frustration as she began to stumble. The orc notices her falter and narrows his eyes, drawing closer. In a last ditch effort, she leaps at the closest tree, grasping onto a branch and swinging her body over, climbing up onto the limb. The orc walks slowly underneath her vantage point and locks eyes with her, grinning wickedly, his tusks glinting in the receding light.  
“I have you now, little bird.”  
Faylen shakes her head, struggling to catch her breath, “Hah, in your dreams!” She huffs back, “I’m not, done yet.”  
She grits her teeth and looks around to the other trees, trying to find a means of escape.  
The orc’s attention flicks between her and the sparse surrounding of trees, all out of reach. “Seems the prey’s been trapped.” He declares, crossing his arms.  
“Tsk, who are you calling prey?”  
“You.” He grunts simply.  
Faylen narrows her eyes at him and leaps out of the tree in the opposite direction, hitting the ground hard, but before she has time to gather her legs back underneath her and sprint off, two strong arms snatch around her waist with an iron grip. The wood elf yells in dismay and tries to wrench free, which only elicits a chuckle from the orc behind her.  
“Prey always runs.”  
“We both know I was the one running because your clumsy ass would be too easy for me to catch.” She protests, struggling.  
He laughs again, a deep gruff sound that sends tingles up her spine, as he loosens his grip, “I caught you love, that’s it.”  
She huffs and turns around, breaking his hold, “That isn’t fair, I’d almost made it!”  
“But you didn’t.”  
She groans and turns back around, “Fine, you win.” She concedes begrudgingly.  
He grins at her back as she stomps away, back towards their camp.

Faylen sat cross legged by the fire roasting a gutted rabbit, the smell of fat wafting through the air as grease sizzled on the stones below with a sharp pop. She leans back from the meal and stares up at the stars, her eyebrows creased in thought. Vulkyr notices and approaches her, inclining his head, “What is wrong heart?”  
She waits a moment before answering, her heart clenching in her chest, “I just wish my family could have met you Vulkyr.”  
His eyes fill with concern and he sits down beside her, knocking over a pan in his haste. She smiles lightly and looks over at him, he could be so uncoordinated at times.  
“I know they would have liked you.”  
“An Orc?” He asks incredulously.  
“Well, maybe not right away.” She concedes with a shrug, thinking of everything he’d done for her, “But I know they’d have come to see you as I do.”  
“Please, I don’t want more pesky elves.” He says gruffly, “One is trouble enough.”  
She smiles up at him, letting out a laugh. He may act all gruff, but she knew the truth, his heart was warm. His shoulders relax with relief at her change in mood and he smiles back at her, “I know you miss your family. But they are still here.”  
He curls his broad hand in a fist and places it on top of his chest, “In here,” he then nods at her shoulders, “and there.”  
She chuckles and takes off her wolf pelt hood, setting it down beside her, “I know it is a strange way to remember him, but he gave his life for me, I owe him much.”  
He grunts, “It isn’t strange, it is honorable.”  
She smiles at him and stands up, sighing as she stands on the tips of her toes, letting the night wash over her with outstretched arms. Vulkyr gazes at her as she stretches and stands, “Our ancestors are strong. Their strength is still here for you.”  
She nods and leans into him, “I’m glad you are as well.”  
“Of course I am. We are wed after all.”  
He pulls her closer and smiles softly down at her, running his fingers through her silky hair. She chuckles and lays her head against his chest, closing her eyes and appreciating his warmth; the closeness and comfort of him.  
“You know you are a rather strange orc.” She mumbles after a few moments, trying to cover her embarrassment.  
He snorts and leans over closer to her ear, “I still won.”  
She scoffs and opens her eyes, “You cheated.”  
“I did not.” He grunts and she shakes her head incredulously, leaning away to look up at him.  
“Oh yeah? Then I demand a rematch tomorrow.” She declares, cuffing his broad shoulder.  
He smiles wickedly down at her “You’re on; I’d love to see that look of defeat on your face once more.”  
She huffs and breaks away, “And I’ll love to see you eat those words.” She kneels by the fire again, turning the rabbit and fussing over their dinner.  
Vulkyr smiles at her back and tilts his head, “Next time, I’ll have a much better prize than just dinner.” He remarks lowly.  
She shakes her head and looks down at her feet as a thrill runs through her, trying to hide her smile. Why did she love this brute?


	2. The Delicious Prize

Her feet skid across the damp forest floor, leaves scattering as she sprinted between the trees. She heard the crash of branches behind her, heavy steps advancing ever closer. She dared a glance back, picking out the lumbering figure chasing after her, milky tusks glinting blood red in the fading light. The sun would soon set, and with the cover of dark, she’d easily gain the advantage.  
Her legs burned, but she reveled in the exertion. She could make it. As the shadows slowly crept in, she heard the sounds behind her start to fade as she turned corner after corner, slipping between the towering oaks. She stopped to catch her breath, her pointed ears twitching at each sound. She could make it… but maybe…  
She looks behind her once more, searching for signs of him. A bush rustles as a hulking orc barrels through, looking around quickly.  
”Where are you hiding?” The orc rumbles, low and deliberate. He looks down to the forest floor, squinting as he searched for her tracks.  
Her mind races, chills running down her spine. She knew she could make it this time, but his promise taunted her in the back of her mind.  
 _Something more…  
_ Perhaps she could let him catch her, just this once. But how to do so without letting him catch on? She turns and slowly slinks away, staring at the floor. All she needed was… Ah-ha!  
She takes a deliberate step forward, adrenaline sparking through her veins as her heel presses down and a crunch reverberates in the air. The noise behind her stops, and she holds her breath.  
The orc turns, chuckling under his breath.  
”Found you little bird.”  
Her heart leaps into her throat and she sprints off putting all her energy into running forward, no longer paying attention to what was at her feet. The orc gains on her as her boots catch on a protruding root and she stumbles forward, barely catching herself before she careens towards the floor. It was a moment’s lapse, but it was enough. A large, rough hand encircles her waste, gripping her tightly.  
She lets out a frustrated yelp and is greeted by another laugh.  
”How many does that make now? Five?”  
”You know full well it’s only four!” She protests, gripping his large hand and trying to pry it off.  
”Fair is fair, you have been caught yet again.”  
She lets out a huff, letting go of his hand as all her attempts to free herself seem to be in vain. He chuckles and leans over, gripping her upper arm as he rumbles quietly next to her ear.  
”It seems like this prey _wanted_ to be caught.”  
”What? Of course not!” She sputters indignantly, her heart pounding in her chest.  
”Is that so?” He growls, his other hand sliding along her waist over her stomach, pressing her back against him.  
”Maybe I should wait to claim my reward then.”  
She lets out a small mewl as he presses her back against his growing member.  
”Vulkyr!” She gasps breathily, “Not here.”  
”Why not? I see no reason not to claim what is mine when and where I want.”  
She hears the teasing tone in his voice, knows what he had planned next.  
”Unless-“ He eases the pressure on her stomach and steps back, “you do not _want_ to be ravished. Right here. Right _now_.” He utters, tantalizing.  
She swallows, heat welling deep in her stomach. He knew what that did to her. _Damn him_. She grabs his hand before it leaves her body, pressing it back into her stomach.  
”You’re carrying me back to camp.”   
She could hear the grin on his face as he grinds himself against her once again.  
”I’ll take good care of you, _heart_.” He vows, leaning over and licking her neck, all the way up to her ear.  
Her body shivers against him and she gasps. His tusks scraping against her skin, smooth and warm.  
” _Faylen_.” He growls her name against her skin, making her legs weak.  
The last of her protests leave her body, and she lets herself sink into weightlessness. His rough hands keep her standing as he turns her around, picking her up until he stood tall, holding her up above the ground.  
She hooks her legs around either side of his waist, pressing herself against his proud member as he walks forward. The familiar bark of an oak scrapped against her back as he looks down at her, eyes filled with _need_. It wasn’t long before he descended, leaning over and nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.  
”Gods, love how you smell.” He grunts, breathing deeply. He licks her between inhales; the crook of her neck, along her jawline, up her sensitive ears, across her cheek.  
She’d learnt just how primal Vulkyr’s desires could be the night of their wedding. He had been holding himself back before, but now that he knew her own desires… She felt her face flush with embarrassment and arousal.   
”Time for my reward.” He states, a simple demand. He bites the front of her shirt and her pulse thrums. He looks up at her, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. Before she has time to consider it’s meaning, he starts tearing apart her tunic, as if she was some helpless songbird being devoured by a hawk.  
Each time his tusks grazed her skin she yelped, letting out involuntary gasps. The heat in her belly spread, growing and morphing into something aching and damp.  
He shoves his face into the pit of her arm, rooting around like a hog in the underbrush. She feels her eyes well up with humiliation as his hot breath hits her skin, huffing in her scent and licking the sweat from her skin.  
” _Tasty little bird_.” He rumbles teasingly.  
With a free hand he tears off her trousers, throwing them away as he grabs her ass with both hands, lifting her up even further, licking further along her body. Over her nipples, down her stomach, making sure to graze her with his tusks as he went along. He hooks her legs over his shoulders and she desperately scrambles for purchase on his head, the tree behind her, anything.  
”Hmph, just _waiting_ to be _eaten_.” He practically moans, shoving his nose into her mound.  
”Ga-Ahn!” She squeals in protest, her slick juices glistening on his face. “Wh-at if… if someone sees!” She pants.  
”True. They would not be able to see you that well, would they?” He rumbles, backing up and turning away from the tree, back towards the forest opening.  
”Ah, NO!” She cries out as she falls backwards, legs wrapped tight around his neck. He grasps her back with one hand, keeping her up just enough to bury his face between her legs. She cries out again, but her protests were ignored. He was no longer listening to her. She stared out at the upside down forest spread before her, heart pounding while the blood rushed to her head. It was all too much… she couldn’t-  
She was practically dripping. She could feel the wet slick dripping down her stomach. Vulkyr growled against her from above, dragging a hot, fat, wet tongue along her pussy. She shuddered as pleasure shot through her, letting out a desperate moan.  
” _Umf!_ Please _, Vulkyr_!”  
The assault continued as he sucked on her lips, lapping at her overflowing juices. He sounded like he was eating a delicious roasted chicken, grunting and moaning as he snuffled and slurped. He pressed his tusks against her, turning his head to brush along her clit before diving right back in, driving his tongue into her, licking up her ecstasy.  
”Gh- _Ahhhhh_ , _dear gods_!”  
She felt like she was floating, her head grew hazy as he ate his meal, snuffling and rutting and smacking away at her, as if she was no more than a piece of meat.  
She shuddered, feeling herself grow and climb.  
” _V-Vulkyr I’m g.. going to-_!”   
He pulled back and she let out a pathetic whimper of protest. He grabbed her back and knelt, grinning down at her as he set her on the floor, leaning over her once again.  
She stared at the giant tent in his trousers, a slick patch soaked through the front.  
She pushes herself up on her elbows, reaching towards the straining mass.  
”I want-“  
” _Not yet_.” He growls, cutting her off and pushing her back down to the floor.  
”I am not done eating.”  
She squirms as he descends on her once again with a vengeance, sticking a thick, warm finger into her as he sucked her clit.  
She pants and moans as she climbs close once again.  
” _I’m going to-_!” She yelps and he speeds up in response, reaching all the places he knew made her melt.  
” _Vulkyyyyyr_!” She cries as the sensation grows, bursting and crackling as she finally climaxes.  
He grinds his face into her and holds her legs against him as she writhes, slowly coming back down. She lays there panting for a moment as he pulls away grinning down at her.  
”A well won reward. ‘ _Eating my words_ ’.”  
He goes to stand but she reaches out, grabbing him.  
”No!” She yelps in protest.  
He pauses, looking back down at her and lifting a brow.  
”No? What do you desire, heart?”  
She once again stares at the swollen member struggling against the fabric of his pants.  
” _I want it_.”  
”It?” He raises a brow, grin returning to his face.  
She stares up at him, knowing what he wanted her to say. Shame bubbled up in her, but so did arousal just as strong.  
”I want you to put your _cock_ in me, _where everyone can see_. Just like our wedding.”  
In an instant he pounces on her once more, tearing his own trousers off.  
”How could I ever resist such astounding prey? Truly, you amaze me heart.”  
She gasps as his cock flops down onto her stomach. So large and thick. It’s hard shaft pulsed hot against her skin, the head twitching eagerly. She reached down, caressing the head lovingly, excitement and adrenaline thrumming at the thought of it ramming into her.  
He growls and leans over, licking her chest as he positions his cock between the lips of her pussy. He snarls as he thrusts inside her and she lets out a cry of delight. He pulls back and thrusts once more, burning and wet and filling her to the brim. He slams into her over and over, meeting the entrance of her womb. She writhes and moans around him, begging for more as their growls and groans echo through the forest, until he finally reaches bursting point. He roars in pleasure as a hot gush of sperm spurts into her, sloshing around as he pounds once, and twice more. Finally pulling back out and watching his seed drip out of her twitching pussy.   
He leans over and licks her pussy once more for good measure, savoring the salty mix of their passions.  
She pants and looks up at him after taking a moment and regaining her senses, holding her arms up to him tiredly.  
He chuckles and leans over, picking her up and cradling her in his arms, nuzzling into her hair.  
”Thank you, love. Did you enjoy yourself?”  
She leans her head back and smiles as he walks back to camp, leaving a messy trail behind them.  
” _Immensely_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a first crack at writing smut. Don't know if I'll keep at it, but it was fun to explore Vulkyr and Faylen's different kinks.  
> Hope you enjoyed it loves <3

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as just a fluff story looking at how these two characters compete with each other and interact after getting married. The first chapter is pretty old, so I apologize if the change in writing style is a bit jarring in chapter two. My curiosity got the best of me and I had to revisit it. Beware the next chapter is pretty much pure smut.


End file.
